


Laundry Day

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Domestic Dean, Drunk Castiel, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: Just a quick one-shot drabble with a drunk, newly-human Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like writing much tonight, but I found this one I did ages ago in my Wordpress. I don't think I ever published it. Apparently I never get enough first-time Destiel.

"Dean, can you show me how to clean these?" Castiel asked from behind a mountain of dirty laundry so big it was nearly obscuring his face.

Dean glanced up and tried to stifle a sigh.  He was so fucking tired of teaching Cas how to do things, but it was the least he could do.  After all, it was his fault he was in this predicament to begin with.  He tossed the remote control aside, and took a final, wistful glance at the television before standing up and marching Cas into the laundry room.

"Alright.  Throw everything over here," he said, pointing to the counter.

Cas dumped the pile on the counter and waited.

"Now, you just need to separate your whites and darks."

"My what?" Cas stared blankly.

"The colors.  Separate the white stuff from the dark-colored stuff," he said as he started sorting into two piles.  It was mostly his clothing anyway since that was all Cas had been wearing lately.  He pulled a pair of black boxer briefs from the pile and added it to the darks, suddenly feeling a little weird that Cas had been wearing his underwear... and, now that he stopped to think about it, a little turned on.   He quickly shook the thought from his head, and made a mental note to take him shopping soon.

"Okay.  Now just wash the whites and the darks separate.  So put these in," he gestured to the dark pile.

Cas picked up the clothes and stuffed them into the washing machine.

"Now take the detergent and pour some into the cap.  There you go.  Now dump that in.  Turn this knob," he said, turning the knob for a full wash, "and pull."  The washing machine whirred to life and began filling with water and Cas jumped at the noise.  "That's it.  Now we'll come back when it's done, and I'll show you what to do with the dryer."

"Thank you, Dean."  Cas smiled and Dean melted a bit.  It was hard to stay annoyed when he was so overwhelmingly grateful for every little thing.

"No problem, buddy.  Hey, there's a Dr. Sexy marathon on TV.  Wanna watch it with me?"

Cas shrugged.  "Sure."

They made their way back to the living room and Dean flopped down on the sofa, lazily slinging a leg up over the arm, while Cas sat down rigidly as always.  Dean was immediately engrossed in Dr. Sexy, but he couldn't help stealing a few glances at Cas as he watched.   _He looks so fragile now that he's human again_.  While he had always been socially awkward, Cas carried himself with the certain air of confidence that came with being a celestial all-powerful being.   Now that confidence was gone, and in it's place were depression and fear.  His heart ached seeing Cas like this.  He looked like a lost puppy that had been kicked too many times.  If he looked this lost _now_ , he couldn't imagine how scared he must have been the first time it happened - the time Dean had kicked him out of the bunker.

"What's wrong, Dean?  You're scowling," Cas's voice startled him, and Dean suddenly realized he'd been full-on staring for a few minutes now.

"Oh!  N...nothing.  I was uh, just thinking about this job Sammy mentioned earlier."

Cas nodded an acknowledgement and turned his attention back toward the television.

Well this time, Dean decided, he wasn't letting Cas out of his sight until they fixed him - and they _were_ going to fix him, dammit.

He glanced back at the TV, but he just couldn't focus with all of the guilt and worry in his head. It was all his fault... well, him and _fucking Rowena_.  He'd pissed her off again and that stupid witch had tried to hit him with a spell, but Cas jumped in front of him.  He watched in horror as the angel crumpled to the ground, bloodied, broken, and unresponsive.

It was two full agonizing days before Cas awoke.  While Sam occupied his worried mind with research, Dean mourned as if he were dead.  He'd put Cas's lifeless body on his own bed, watching over him 24/7. The last time he'd lost Cas, he'd nearly drank himself to death, and he had been well on his way again when he finally woke up.

"Dean?  What are you thinking about? "  Cas asked softly.

"What?  Oh.  Sorry, Cas.  Guess I'm just a little distracted today."

Cas knitted his brows in confusion.   "Dean... Since I became human again, I feel," he paused, struggling to explain himself.  "I feel _more_.  It's like I can feel what _you're_ feeling just by looking at you.  And you feel sadness right now."

"Wha..." Dean blinked and rubbed at his temples.  Cas _did_ seem to be much more in tune to emotions since he'd become human.  "I'm just thinking about what happened to you," he finally admitted.  "I feel so bad about it, Cas, I..."

"I told you before, it wasn't your fault, Dean."

Dean sighed.  "Yeah," he muttered unconvincingly.  "Hey, your laundry's probably done.  Let's go put it in the dryer.  And then I'm going to visit my old pal Johnnie if you want to join me."

"I... I don't really think I'm up for company," Cas stuttered nervously.

Dean smiled a little.  "Johnnie Walker.  It's a brand of whiskey, Cas.  I mean, let's have a drink."

"Oh," Cas blushed.  "Yes, of course."

"C'mon.  Laundry, then booze.  It's up in my room. We can watch TV up there."

:::::::::::::::::::

Cas curled up on Dean's bed, looking entirely too comfortable, all things considered.  Dean's bedroom had become a haven for him since he started living in the bunker, and little remnants of Cas were scattered throughout - angel blade on the dresser, trenchcoat slung over the chair, shoes neatly lined up by the door.  Sam had prepared a spare bedroom for him, but with his newfound mortality, he was frightened to sleep there alone.  He'd tried for a while, but he spent more time knocking on Dean's bedroom door and jumping at every little noise he heard than he did sleeping. For both of their sanity, Dean had taken to sleeping on an inflatable mattress on his floor so that Cas could have his bed.  Again, it was the least he could do.

"Whoa.  Slow down there,  Speedy Gonzales," Dean said as Cas poured his fourth drink in less than five minutes.  He perched himself on the edge of the bed, trying to get comfy without making things too weird.  "You're human now. You can't drink a liquor store like you used to, you know."

"I can't?"  Cas tossed back his glass regardless, and Dean fought the urge to laugh.

"No.  You'd die of alcohol poisoning if you tried to drink an entire liquor store, Cas.  You could probably drink this bottle over the course of a night, but that's pushing it.  Humans get drunk much quicker."

"Hmm," Cas hummed, looking deep in thought.  "That's good.  I enjoyed the sensation of being drunk.  I think I would like to be drunk right now."

This time, Dean couldn't stop the laughter burbling up from his throat. "Ah yeah.  It feels good until morning."

"Then what happens?"

"Depends on your alcohol tolerance I suppose, and if you overdo it...  and how fast you drink, whether or not you've eaten... I usually get a wicked headache if I overdo it, and I just feel shitty. Some people vomit."

Cas carefully considered this before pouring himself another shot.  "I've never had a headache _or_ vomited, but how bad can it be?"

"Trust me.  It's not pleasant," Dean grimaced.  "Just... slow your roll there.  Let the alcohol catch up to you."

Sure enough, within a half hour, Cas was already tipsy.  Dean watched in amusement as uptight, awkward Cas slowly became less inhibited.  He'd only seen Cas once when he was hammered, and then, he'd been incredibly depressed.  But tipsy Cas... _tipsy Cas_ was adorable.  He was giddy, talking almost non-stop now, and ever-so-slightly slurring his speech.

"I feel really good right now," he gushed.  "My whole body feels so warm and rela-relaxed.  Deeean?  Does your body feel like this?"

Dean chuckled softly.  "Yeah, Cas. A little buzz feels good, huh?"

Cas nodded vehemently.  "Can I touch it?"

"Wait, what?  Can you touch _what_?"

"Your body.  Izzit warm like mine?" he slurred.  "I want to feel it.  Please?"

Dean covered his mouth to hide an amused smile.  "God, you're a lightweight," he mumbled under his breath.   "Uh.  I guess so..." He gasped in surprise as Cas boldly reached over and plunged his hand down the collar of his shirt, placing his hand near his heart.

"Yes," Cas hummed happily.  "You're warm too.  Your skin feels nice."

"Ooookay, " Dean breathed.  "Uh... Thank you."  He eased Cas's hand away from his chest. Jesus, he was going to need a lot more booze to deal with this.  He poured himself another drink.

"Being human is really scary sometimes," Cas blubbered aimlessly.  "There are things I never had to think about before..."

Dean slumped with his back against the wall and casually began flipping through Netflix selections as Cas rambled.  "Yeah?  Like what?"

"Well, remember when we went to the grocery store the other day?"

"Yeah."

"There was a do... a dog tied outside," Cas hiccuped.  "It was a very big dog, Dean."

Dean thought back to the well-behaved golden retriever patiently waiting outside for it's owner to return.  "Well, I guess you can never be too cautious," he said slowly, "but that dog was pretty friendly."

"But how did you know it would be friendly?  It could have attacked me and eaten my face!" Cas yelled dramatically.

Dean bit back a smile.  "Tell you what, next time we see a dog, I'll show you what to look for.  You can usually tell by their body language."

"Oh," Cas breathed.

"What else is scary?"

"The cl-clunking  noise I hear at night sometimes.  Not being able to feel my wings," he lamented.   "Taking pills.  I always feel like I'm going to choke.  Nightmares.  And ordering coffee at coffee shops.  Why are there so many options when I just want coffee?"

"Aw Cas, " Dean sighed.  "I know buddy.  We're gonna get your Grace back.  In the meantime, I'll help you work on the rest, okay?"

Cas nodded.

"And I told you, that noise is just the furnace kicking on.  It's old and clunky, but its nothing to be afraid of."

"It's still scary, " Cas said in a small voice.

"Well," Dean said, utterly amused by Cas's drunken confession, "I'll protect you from the furnace. "

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said soberly.

Dean stood and took the glass from Cas's hands, placing them both back on the dresser. "And with that,  I say we try to sleep this off.  What do you think? "

Cas nodded again.   "I am a bit sleepy. But I feel so good.  Will you sleep in bed with me? "

"Wh-what?  Uh.  Why?"

"To protect me from the furnace, " Cas said, matter-of-factly.

Dean pressed a hand to his face in frustration.   "Cas, the furnace isn't going to..." He glanced at the panicked look on Cas's face and sighed.   "Alright, Scoot over.  And remind me not to get you drunk again."

Cas smiled broadly and made room on the bed.  "Goodnight, Dean." He snuggled into his pillows and closed his eyes.

Dean was almost asleep when a firm tap on his arm made him stir.

"Are you awake? " Cas whispered loudly.

"Mmmph," Dean groaned, eyes still closed.   "Am now.  What's up?"

"I can't sleep."

Dean sighed.  "Sure you can.  Just close your eyes and wait."

"No," Cas protested.  "I can't sleep because I have an erection.   It feels funny."

Dean's eyes flew open.  "What?  Cas!" Exasperated, he struggled for the right response to this revelation.  "That's... not something you should be telling me about," he floundered.  "That's something you need to keep to yourself, okay?"  He was trying hard not to lose his shit, but _fuck_.   _TMI, Cas._  He mentally prepared himself for the inevitable 'why' that was coming. _Alright.  Calm down.  He's drunk and a little bit vulnerable right now._

"Why?"

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes.   "It's just not something you talk about with people."

"Oh...  Well how am I supposed to sleep?"

"I don't know!   Ignore it and it'll go away," Dean huffed.   _Yes, definitely remember not to get Cas drunk again._

Caslay there silently for a while, but just when Dean thought they were in the clear, he spoke again.

"You know, since I've been human again, I wake up with an erection every morning," he mused.  "It usually goes away quickly.   Not this one though. This one is throbbing.  It's uncomfortable."

" _Cas_ ," Dean whined, rubbing at his temples.

Just then, the familiar clunk of the furnace kicked on, causing Cas to yelp and grip wildly for Dean's arm.

"Whoa, whoa.   Hey, it's alright," Dean soothed as Cas burrowed into his shoulder. "It's just a noise."

Slowly Cas calmed, and minutes later he was happily snuggled up to Dean's chest.  He sighed and closed his eyes.   "You smell good, " he murmured. "And your body is still warm."

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't quite sure what to do about this situation.  "Uh.  Thanks.  You okay to sleep now?"

Cas nodded blissfully. "Yes.  I'm very comfortable here."

"No, I mean..." Dean frowned, but as he looked at Cas snuggled contently on his chest, he gave in.  "Nevermind," he whispered.   _Whatever.  Just let him sleep._ Hell, he was actually pretty comfortable. He'd just close his eyes, sleep it off and deal with this in the morning when Cas was sober.

"Dean?"

"Whaaat?" Dean grumbled.

"What does it feel like to have sexual relations with a man?"

"What?  Jesus, Cas!  Just go to sleep!"

Cas huffed indignantly, but he finally went quiet.

Dean closed his eyes again, leaning into Cas a little to get more comfortable.  His heart rate was finally slowing down, though he wasn't sure why it had been racing to begin with.   _Cas and his inappropriate questions..._   He drifted there, twilighting between sleep and wakefulness for a while until a soft moan startled him.  Yawning, he forced his eyes open to steal a glance at Cas.  He looked so peaceful there, gently snoring with his hand clenched in Dean's t-shirt.

Dean's eyes fluttered shut a few times, so when he first felt it, he thought he was dreaming - but no, there it was again, rubbing against his thigh. The sudden realization of what was happening hit him and his eyes flew open yet again.   Yes, Cas was definitely humping his leg.

His reaction startled him more than the leg-humping.  As he lay there stone-still like a submissive human fuck doll, his first thought was _hell yes_.  He wasn't drunk, but he had just enough alcohol in him to be pleasantly buzzing, and a few thoughts from his subconscious mind were hovering at the surface.   Sure, he'd had some dirty thoughts about Cas before.  It was only natural - he was a good-looking guy.  And it wasn't it wasn't like he'd never been with a guy on occasion.  Still, _thinking_ and _doing_ were two different things.  There were some lines friends just didn't cross, and that included... pretty much everything he'd ever guiltily thought about.   _Oh yeah._   _And leg-humping._  
  
"Cas," he hissed. "Wake up."

"Hmmm?"  Cas sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at him. "What?"

"You're humping my leg like a damn dog.  Wanna cool it there, Rover?"

"Oh."  Cas tentatively rubbed against him once more.  And then again. "But it feels good."

Nervous laughter escaped Dean's throat and he pulled back a bit to get some space between them. "Yeah," he choked.  "I know it does. But it's kind of inappropriate."

Cas sighed in frustration.  "I'm sorry.  It hurts."

"So go to the bathroom and do something about it."  Dean sat up and clicked the lamp on, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. .

"Like what?"

"You know..." Dean fumbled.  "Touch it."

Cas stared up at him like the thought had never occurred to him.  "Oh.  Okay."  He slowly climbed out of bed, opened the door, and padded off down the hallway to the bathroom.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.  If he made it through the night, it would be a miracle. He lay back down, enjoying the brief silence, letting himself drift in and out of consciousness as he waited for Cas to return.  At some point his brain suddenly realized it had been a while and he glanced over at the clock on the nightstand.  Three forty a.m. _Cas left 38 minutes ago.  He must really be going to town in there._ He shrugged to himself and rolled onto his side, watching the doorway in his peripheral vision as he zoned out.

"Deeean!" Cas's panicked voice startled him and he jumped at the shadow in the doorway.   He sat up and squinted hard, only to see Cas standing there completely naked, save for a pair of boxer briefs pulled down around his thighs.

"What the fuck?  Get in here before Sammy sees you!" he grumbled. "What's wrong?"

Cas shut the door behind him and came striding over, his very erect cock bobbing slightly as he walked.   _Not that Dean had noticed._

"It's not helping.  It's worse now.  Way worse. It's red and it really hurts.  What if it falls off?" he asked in terror.

Dean let out a world-weary sigh as he stared at the pitiful sight in front of him.   _Holy shit.  Yes, that was red._ "Cas... Tell me you've touched yourself before," he groaned.

"Of course I have!  I have to!  I wash and urinate now!"

"No, Cas. I mean," he flinched.  He'd been trying not to say it, but... "I mean masturbate.  Tell me you've jerked off before."

Cas frowned and slowly shook his head.

"Seriously?"

Cas looked like he was about to cry.  "I've only been human for a few weeks, Dean!  I don't know how to do _anything_!  I feel so stupid and useless, and I hate having to ask you about every little thing, and..." A loud sob suddenly escaped his throat and the tears started spilling over.  "I hate this."

 _Aw shit._  Dean couldn't deal with crying.  If it went on too long, he'd break down and start bawling like a baby himself.  The poor guy had been through way too much in the last few weeks.  "Hey," he interrupted.  "Okay, okay.  No tears.  Take a deep breath for me, then lie down on the bed, alright?  I'll hook you up."  Cas's wide, hopeful puppy dog eyes met his own and he melted again.   _Damn, if Cas only knew he had him unintentionally wrapped around his finger._ "Come on," he encouraged, patting the bed next to him.  Cas waddled around the side of the bed, and Dean couldn't help but grin as he watched.   _God, he was cute._

"Just ditch the underwear already," he laughed.

Cas sniffled, and dropped the boxer briefs then climbed into bed again.  "Dean, you don't have to..."

"I know.  I want to, alright?  Jesus, what did you do to the poor thing?  It's so red."

"I... I don't know.  I rubbed it and it felt good at first.  But the more I rubbed, the more it started to hurt.  In a different way. But I just wanted it to go away so I kept..."  his voice was getting frantic and on the verge of crying again.

"Okay, okay. So you just kinda... rubbed it raw," Dean cringed.  He gently took Cas's cock into his hand and gave it a little squeeze, feeling Cas shudder beneath his touch.   _This was so surreal..._   "Well you can only rub so long with no lubrication before the friction starts to hurt," he said softly.  He used the pad of his thumb to softly stroke the head, delighting in the way Cas moaned and arched his back.  Dean subconsciously chewed his bottom lip and shifted as his pants suddenly felt a little tighter.   "So, if nothing else, at least spit in your hand from time to time to keep it a bit wet.  It'll reduce the friction.  Better yet," he let go for a moment to dig through his nightstand drawer and Cas let out a long whine.  "Shhh.   I'm not goin' anywhere.  Better yet, _lube_ ," he finished, holding up a bottle triumphantly.  He squeezed a bit of the clear gel into his hand and handed Cas the bottle to examine.  He warmed it in his fist for a second and then wrapped his hand around Cas's throbbing cock again.  "This one has a cooling effect, which might feel nice after all the torture you just put it through," he winked.

Dean suddenly noticed that Cas was watching him in wide-eyed rapt fascination, and it was a bit unnerving. He nervously licked his lips again and continued.

"Then just stroke it.  I like long, slow strokes at first," he said, demonstrating as Cas moaned.

"Tha...that's much nicer," he stuttered.  "That feels so good."

"Good.  Now when you're ready,  you can speed up a bit..."

Cas's head jerked forward and his jaw dropped as he frantically dug his hands into the sheets.

"Holy shit, you're close already,  aren't you? " Dean murmured. _Fuck, he looked so hot right now.  Those tight stomach muscles flexing and tensing, the messy bedhead,  cheeks flushed pink... and damn, that adoring puppy look on his face._

"Dean!" he whimpered.

"That's it.   Let it go, sweetheart."   _Shit, did he just call him sweetheart?_   He was feeling strangely sentimental right now.

Cas suddenly cried out in a mixture of panic and ecstasy as he felt his entire body clench.  His eyes rolled back as the sensation became too much to bear. "Oh!  Dean!  Dean!  Oh! Deeean!"  He knotted a fist in the front of Dean's t-shirt and yanked him down, digging his fingers into his back and gripping him tightly as he trembled.

"Fuck.  Yeah, Cas," Dean growled against his ear.   "Just let it happen," he purred as he pumped his fist faster. 

Cas dissolved into a sobbing,  whimpering mess as he began to come, and Dean was so caught up in the moment all he could think about was kissing the obscene little noises from his mouth.  He pressed forward, catching Cas's bottom lip gently in his teeth and encouraging his lips to part before giving him the filthiest tongue-fucking he could manage.  
  
As Cas slowly calmed, Dean pulled away, swallowing hard as he glanced over Cas's panting, trembling body.   _Oh fuck._  The reality of what he'd just done was already starting to set in. "You okay? " he asked weakly.

Cas's eyes opened and he stared in disbelief through dazed, teary eyes. "Yes," he breathed.  "That was... very enjoyable."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."  He carefully removed his t-shirt and wiped off his hand, then gently wiped Cas clean.  "Ugh.  Good thing we just did laundry, huh?" he teased. He tossed it across the room to the empty laundry basket.

Cas just smiled a hazy, blissful smile.  "Thank you, Dean," he whispered.

Dean settled down next to him and pulled the blankets up. "Come on."  He put his arm out, motioning for Cas to rest his head on his shoulder.  "Get some sleep, okay?" he said softly.

Cas hummed contentedly and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist.  "Okay," he whispered.  "Dean?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you kiss me like that again? " he asked in a timid voice.

"Yeah," Dean grinned.  "I think I can."


End file.
